littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge is Sweet
Revenge is Sweet is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 44th case of the game. It is the second case set in Juniper Beach. Plot Officer Allen reported that a cannibal had eaten the man alive in the cemetery. Jason and the player went there to collect the body of comic artist Edmund Hanks, and concluded that the murder method was devised by the Nightcrawler. The five people were labelled as suspects: Lee Stookey (comic artist), Major Norrington (recruiting officer), Angie Curtis (victim's girlfriend), White Bear (wannabe superhero), and Ophelia Jones (housekeeper). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player found something about Nightcrawler's motives of the mass murder. Suddenly, Nightcrawler attacks both in attempt to getting away from crime scene. But the player uses the smoke bomb in order to escape back to department. Mid-investigation, Chief Seymore told the two to attend a LibertyCon hosted by White Bear, a wannabe superhero. Later, Jason shooed off a presence that was lurking in the dark. They then found enough evidence to arrest Edmund's girlfriend, Angie Curtis, for the murder. Upon slipping up, Angie admitted that she had eaten Edmund for his infidelity. She said that Nightcrawler sends her the photos of Edmund was sleeping around with many women upon reading La Legion's secret book and told her to cannibalize him to keep quiet. Enraged, she dissolve the sleeping pill in his absinthe drinks and dismember him to cook and eaten his arms and legs before she throw the rest away to the cemetery. Disgusted, Judge Westley sentenced her to life imprisonment without chance of parole. During Fallen Angels, Rising Evils (2/6), Mandy and the player talked to Angie about Nightcrawler. Angie said that Nightcrawler pitied her due to her relationship and told her the instructions, teaching her how to cannibalism. She said that she had thrown away the onion sack the cleaver was in near the pub. The two found the sack, which (per Gaubert) was stained with ink containing DNA from an older male. They then accused Christopher Tsang of being Nightcrawler, who denied the accusations, insisting that he had left a letter for La Legion at the tombstone. Mandy then decided to write a letter to La Legion herself. Meanwhile, Naseem and the player helped Mandy and Jason get a costume for his date with Velia Farina and Maria de Lourdes Rafaeli to the LibertyCon party. After all the events, Mandy and the player went to the tombstone and found the La Legion's letter to her. The letter said that Nightcrawler knew that she was part of the team. Reconvening, Bryon said that he found out that Jessica Cassidy's stepmother was interned in Juniper Army Institute, the local military college, and that Eagle Party preferred to keep it away from Angels of Death cult society. Not knowing said Jessica's stepmother's identity, the team decided to go to the college to investigate the army's mass murder. Summary Victim *'Edmund Hanks' Murder Weapon *'Cleaver' Killer *'Angie Curtis' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a Burmese cat. *The suspect went to LibertyCon. *The suspect drinks absinthe. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect went to LibertyCon. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a Burmese cat. *The suspect went to LibertyCon. *The suspect drinks absinthe. *The suspect has blond hair. *The suspect wears a yellow-white fabric. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a Burmese cat. *The suspect went to LibertyCon. *The suspect drinks absinthe. *The suspect wears a yellow-white fabric. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a Burmese cat. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has a Burmese cat. *The killer went to LibertyCon. *The killer drinks absinthe. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer wears a yellow-white fabric. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Fallen Angels, Rising Evils (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Juniper Beach Category:Copyrighted Images